


the hearts behind a keyboard

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: junkojunkochan: okay new plancorpsewarblade: No.junkojunkochan: I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT IT IS YETJunko plays Cupid, Mukuro's had enough, Sayaka is confused, and the others are just along for the ride.





	

_junkojunkochan  has started a group chat with psychicbluebird, corpsewarblade, and hopeful_

**junkojunkochan:** that's everyone :w

 **psychicbluebird:**?????? what????? (°ロ°)

 **corpsewarblade:** Junko-chan, what's going on here?

 **junkojunkochan:** this is an intervention u hecking scrubs

 **corpsewarblade:**...Scrubs?

 **psychicbluebird:** ¬_¬

 **hopeful:** enoshima-san, i don't think they're very happy...

 **junkojunkochan:** listen up! i, junko enoshima, am freaking done waiting.

 **psychicbluebird:** if this is about your dress, then i am so sorry but idk what this has to do w/ the others?????

 **junkojunkochan:** why would it be about that? listen maizono-san i've had enough waiting here

 **psychicbluebird:** what else would u be waiting for?? (>.>)

 **corpsewarblade:** Oh no.

 **corpsewarblade:** Junko-chan, no, I forbid it.

 **junkojunkochan:** c:

 **hopeful:** don't be mad ikusaba-san! it's for the best.

 **corpsewarblade:** DO NOT.

 **psychicbluebird:** am i the only one who doesn't know whats going on here ??????? ( ・_・)ノ

_corpsewarblade_ _has kicked psychicbluebird from the conversation._

**junkojunkochan:** WHAT WAS THAT FOR

 **corpsewarblade:** Junko-chan, you are NOT telling Maizono-san that! I won't let you!

 **junkojunkochan:** I'm helping you??? you hopeless romantic

 **hopeful:** we know you have a crush on maizono-san, so we were gonna help you confess!

 **corpsewarblade:** While she was in the group chat?

 **hopeful:**...Yes?

 **corpsewarblade:** No. We're not doing this.

 **junkojunkochan:** o shit she just PMed me

 

_private chat with psychicbluebird_

**psychicbluebird:**???????????????

 **junkojunkochan:** listen i'm really sorry about muku-chan, idk why she's like this

 **psychicbluebird:** what's going on?? ∑(゜Д゜;)

 **junkojunkochan:** I'm trying to help i promise

 **psychicbluebird:** you got her mad,, 

 **junkojunkochan:** I'm trying to get her to confess ok?? she's just being a stubborn heck

 **psychicbluebird:** i really don't think she likes me ;;

 **junkojunkochan:** she likes u back i promise!!!!!! she's just being a baby rn.

 **psychicbluebird:** do u really think so?? (。・_・。)

 **junkojunkochan:** i know so, just trust me!!

 

_group chat with corpsewarblade and hopeful_

**junkojunkochan:**  okay new plan

 **corpsewarblade:** No.

 **junkojunkochan:** I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT IT IS YET

_junkojunkochan_ _added memewata and fogcutting to the group chat._

**memewata:** junko-chan !!!!!

 **junkojunkochan:** hi !!!

 **memewata:** i missed u 2day!! how's my favourite supermodel doing??

 **junkojunkochan:** so much better now that ur here !!! <3

 **corpsewarblade:** Junko-chan. Save it for private messages.

 **junkojunkochan:** no screw you

 **hopeful:** //shots fired// :o

 **fogcutting:** Beg your pardon, but what exactly is going on here?

 **hopeful:** hi kirigiri-san! (≧ω≦)

 **fogcutting:** Hello, Naegi-kun. Is something going on?

 **corpsewarblade:** Kirigiri-san, run. Run and save yourself.

 **junkojunkochan:** NO WE NEED YOU

 **fogcutting:** Oh dear.

 **memewata:** whats going on here?? 

 **corpsewarblade:** I'm not doing this.

 **junkojunkochan:** tl;dr: muku-chan's being a big gay baby and won't tell maizono-san about her enormous crush and i've brought u here to help

 **corpsewarblade:** JUNKO-CHAN.

 **corpsewarblade:** Please don't force me to do something I'm not comfortable with.

 **fogcutting:** I'm with Ikusaba-san here.

 **junkojunkochan:** screw u guys. listen, sis, maizono-san likes you back. she's just waaaaaaaaay too nervous to tell u herself!

 **corpsewarblade:** Oh no don't tell me you told her already

 **junkojunkochan:** i'm not that mean jfc 

 **hopeful:** ok so what are we gonna do?

 **junkojunkochan:** well, like. leon-kun and i love each other v much y'know?

 **junkojunkochan:** and lets face it, naegi-kun, kirigiri-san, you two would die for each other

 **hopeful:** yes! o(≧o≦)o i hope it never comes to that, but yes!

 **fogcutting:**...Yes. I would.

 **memewata:** that's true love if i ever saw it tbh

 **corpsewarblade:** What does this have to do with me and Maizono-san?

 **junkojunkochan:** okay so! we're gonna tell muku-chan our long and romantic stories about how we got together, so that she'll get the courage to talk to maizono-san!

 **hopeful:** kirigiri-san and i got set up by you, enoshima-san

 **memewata:** i saw her at taco bell at 4am and we had a deep philosophical conversation

 **junkojunkochan:** arrgh. OKAY. NEW PLAN

 **corpsewarblade:** NO.

 **junkojunkochan:** LET'S GO GUNS BLAZING. WE NEED TRUE LOVE, AND I WILL BRING US TRUE LOVE. 

 **fogcutting:** Enoshima-san, please.

 **junkojunkochan:** THE TRUEST TRUE LOVE YOU WILL EVER SEE!

_junkojunkochan_ _added ChisaYukizome, KyosukeMunakata, and JuzoSakakura to the chat._

**corpsewarblade:** Literally why.

 **ChisaYukizome:** Hello!

_corpsewarblade_ _has kicked ChisaYukizome, KyosukeMunakata, and JuzoSakakura from the conversation._

**junkojunkochan:**  fuck you.

 **memewata:** no need to worry u guys lmao

 **hopeful:** everything ok kuwata-kun? :o

 **memewata:** i just told maizono-san?? 

 **corpsewarblade:** FUCK YOU

_corpsewarblade has kicked  memewata from the conversation._

**junkojunkochan:**  WHAT WAS THAT FOR

 **corpsewarblade:** my entire life is over. I'm going into hiding.

_corpsewarblade has left the conversation._

**junkojunkochan:** crap.

 **junkojunkochan:** bbl guys~

_junkojunkochan_ _is now away._

**hopeful:** looks like its just u and me kirigiri-san!

 **fogcutting:**...Indeed it is.

 **hopeful:** kirigiri-san? ( ^▽^)

 **fogcutting:** Yes?

 **hopeful:** i love you (▰˘◡˘▰) ♥

 **fogcutting:** I... love you too. ♥

 

_private chat with corpsewarblade_

**junkojunkochan:**  I'm sorry.

 **corpsewarblade:** Don't. I know you were trying, and I appreciate it.

 **corpsewarblade:** I'm mad at Kuwata-kun. Maizono-san and I didn't have a chance as it is, but he ruined our friendship too.

 **junkojunkochan:** holy shit oh my god how did i forget about this

 **corpsewarblade:**?

 **junkojunkochan:** lemme take a picture hold on

**junkojunkochan:** _[[Attachment: 1 image]]_

**corpsewarblade:**  Is that real?

 **junkojunkochan:** ofc! it's from about half an hour ago lmao she really does like you

 **corpsewarblade:**...I feel so fucking stupid right now.

 **junkojunkochan:** DONT WORRY I GOT U

 

_junkojunkochan  has started a group chat with psychicbluebird, and corpsewarblade_

**junkojunkochan:** OKAY. LET'S DO THIS AGAIN.

 **psychicbluebird:** ikusaba-chan? ((((゜д゜;)))) do you really like me?

 **corpsewarblade:**...Yes. I do.

 **psychicbluebird:** (≧ω≦) i like you too !!! 

 **corpsewarblade:** Do you really mean that?

 **psychicbluebird:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ♥

 **corpsewarblade:** ♥

 **junkojunkochan:** YES. I HAVE WAITED EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS FOR THIS. MY SKIN IS CLEAR AND MY CROPS HAVE FLOURISHED 

 

_psychicbluebird_ _has changed their status to:_ _datin' ikusaba-chan (︶ω︶)~_

_corpsewarblade has changed their status to: Officially in a relationship with Sayaka Maizono_

_ChisaYukizome has changed their status to: KYOSUKE AND JUZO OWE ME TWO THOUSAND YEN EACH._


End file.
